SOL: Ahoman Empire
History The Hodi Talk Shortly after its inception, Solaere had still gathered many nations and races from various planes. One of these groups was from an unknown plane that had the misfortune of completely crashing into Solaere, destroying it and sending many of its inhabitants into the sea or for the few lucky ones, Hodi. Hodi at the time was the only continent, a vast wasteland with little life past scorpions and the occasional oasis. After a few thousand years, two cultures developed the Talk and the Haida. Both were equally powerful, but Talks zeal and favour from the gods had allowed it many victories over the small bodies of water upon Hodi. After many more thousands of years, the two nations had garnered massive populations, constantly starving due to the growing shortage of water - when something interesting happened. Strange men in crimson garbs, bearing brass gauntlets had carved a path through Hodi, forming the Izzet Circle - led by the famed immortal mage Tcherin Kine. His influence brought magic into the fighting, the once untapped mana wells below Hodi began to spring. Trees grew in weeks, water seeped and spread, animals came from the ground and had begun a natural order immediatly. These resources led to an unbridled amount of fighting, with all three factions barely holding against eachothers new technology and edges, the Enclave War had begun. The Enclave Wars During the Enclave war, the few families ambitious enough had begun to create seperate identities for themselves, most notably the Laasun and Afim families who also had famous generals in the family, such as Kohl Loalasun and Heg af-Afim. The war had lasted many years, forests were mulched into spears for the militia, fires for the smelters and energy for the mages, vast oceans were boiled to generate incredible storms that wiped entire cities in minutes, most animals were almost completely extinct from Hodi due to the constant hunting and skinning that feeded the immense economies and cultures that had fought the war. The Afim were warmongerers from start to finish, prefering to perform the 'final blow' against the Taida. It is thought that the Afims arrogance had caused the end of the Enclave war, as they decided it was all or nothing for the Hodi Talk. The Plane Wave In an instant, and with no warning - Hodi had begun to split, the sky went dark as a massive wall of dark blue crashed against the fragmented Hodi, hugging the little stretches of land with the waves cold embrace - Ealae pierced the clouds, lightning crashed upon the few islands left - her voice quiet, but all encompassing. She told the nations of Hodi that their transgressions upon her home are unforgiveable and that they would be punished. Behind her many beings appeared, a dark mist seeping from nowhere revealed five large figures with ten behind them - the gods. After an entire year of cold waves, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and the migration of the sky continents. Solaere finally settled and Ealae had dissapeared once again. March of the Ajanisar Following the Plane Wave, the continent of Sufvidia, freshly fractured had many tribes vie for dominance, while the Hellacae, largely a minority at the time simply acquiesced while blood was spilled. The dominant race were a rough group of copper-skinned humans calling themselves the Hokandke or 'houselessmen' who were split into many tribes led by the most powerful mages, with all of them vying for power and dominance over the resources present. One fateful year, a child was born under lowly servants of the Kurjhe tribe. His name was Ahom. Early on in his life, Ahom proved himself as tactful, cunning and honourable as he solved many diplomatic disputes, and quelled many rebellions. This allowed him to quickly rise the ranks, eventually becoming a drakeguard in service of the great warlord, Kitar al-Sidoz. After many more years of successful campaigns led by Ahom he was eventually granted the position of Leikard, essentially a lieutenant to Kitar. Though over the many years, Kitars soldiers had grown resentful to him, favouring Ahom instead of the wily sorcerer. After a few weeks of subversion and brokering deals with the Urghot - Ahom finally led a coup against Kitars terrible regieme, eventually capturing him and hanging him off the cliffs of Karcal. Ahom, bestowing upon himself the name of Ahom ka-Adid, took to subjugating the many unaligned tribes and even when the treacherous Urghot attempted to assassinate him, he continued his unyielding march across the land - utilising the former drakeguard men to create the fiercly loyal Ajanisar warriors, nicknamed 'the black feet of Ahom' due to their tendency to stomp enemy crops during raids and because of the dark ash from Muhlaadar that had stained their feet. After the defeat of the Il-Vad tribe, Ahom had set up his dominion and gathered all the tribes men on a march towards the mighty city of Zarkand. Upon his arrival, the cities once glorious bastions and walls were crumbled, banners depicting a green four-point star draped accross the immense gate laid before him. The entire city was dominated by the Hellacaen Hadari family, who had attempted to rebuild the once mighty walls - but failed due to a lack of resources and manpower. They had held the city for three months before Ahom himself began to scale the walls barehanded, followed by the rest of his tribesmen who began to climb the wall as well. Once atop, Ahom found the Madarid soldiers had layed down arms and crowned him the Mezida or 'cityking'. After his triumph over the Hadari, Ahom crowned himself High Masdan of the Ahoman Empire - taking residence at the Brass Palace in Zarkand. He sat upon his throne and looked out across the lands, his work was just to begin. Zarkands Renewal March of the Blackfeet Rohkand and the Dark Dust Geography The terrain of Sufvidia ranges from dry, inland hills and mountains to rolling plains that eventually lead to a large, decidous forest. The Kozda mountain range and the surrounding hills region - known as the Diihmakand to the natives, is covered in extensive brush and scrub with sparse forests. Many villages and settlements dot the larger hills, with the Kanhe or 'land hall' sitting on the top, and the Kanho or 'land houses' rolling along the sides. Within the Kozda mountains lies the dormant volcano Muhlaadar or 'fury of Muhl', along its tall spire lies a large Pangollian settlement. The largest settlements upon Sulfvidia are on its extensive coast. Zarkand or 'coastland' is the most prolific coastal city and the empires capital. It is built on a peninsula that floods the middle during spring, flooding any possible siege camps. Another major city is the large trading port of Esanker, whos bay upon which it is built is always filled to the brim with incoming and outgoing xebecs, galleys and Dauk merchantmen. The Hellacaen sea elves dominate the port in terms of population, lending the cities name as Esankar literally means 'elf den'. The most populous inland city is Kadosh, built on the western plains of Sufvidia. It is a stark contrast to the wealthy port cities, as its landscape is dominated by tents of various sizes and colours, inhabited by the descendants of the Urghot drakemen. The city itself is not stationary, prefering to shift with the Asgohl river as it rises and falls. The rivers depth in most areas is considerably deep, allowing the Dauk merchantmen the ability to trade inland. Due to its location near the Asgohl river and its corresponding floodlands, Kadosh provides most of the empires food supply of grain and other foods. People Population Ahoman population is a melting pot of various cultures. While its population is ruled by men, races such as the Hellacaen elves and Richi pangolls dominate entire aylet provinces. Languages Gender Roles Culture Food Clothing Recreation Architecture Religion Traditions Government Administrative Divisions Executive branch Legislative branch Judicial branch Heraldry Economy Resources Currency Trade Ships and Transportation Xebec Dhow Major roads Military Infantry Cavalry Artillery Other